Conversa no quadro:Importantes/@comment-44765674-20200105054024/@comment-29375707-20200109213319
Durante esse tempo, eu conversei tanto com o Cleisson quanto com o Julio diretamente, pra analisar um pouco mais a fundo sem essa chuva de nervos da wiki. Eu concluí que a ideia do Inexcedível é boa, mas depende de outra discussão prévia (que eu assustadoramente não entendo o porquê, mas nunca ocorreu aqui). Os problemas que temos são: *O nível é descritivo, ou o nível é relativo? *O limite da obra é quando acaba o papel, ou o limite da obra é uma ideia? Entenda esse problema da seguinte forma. Suponha que nós aceitamos o nível inexcedível, e daí encontramos dois personagens. Um deles, Jhaesneanflayquisheideix, tem toda a descrição e se encaixa perfeitamente nele. Outro, Rasputbronsgrado, tem exatamente a mesma descrição, e se encaixaria perfeitamente nele... se não fosse pelo maldito escritor. Mas a presença do escritor limita o nível do Rasputbronsgrado? Dentro do que consideramos o limite da obra, temos dois pontos possíveis: *Se o limite da obra é o papel, o escritor não limita Rasputbronsgrado porque ele não faz parte da obra. *Se o limite da obra são as ideias que correm por ele, então Rasputbronsgrado não é inexcedível, mesmo tendo a mesma descrição do Jhaesneanflayquisheideix que, por sua vez, o é. E nesse caso, o inexcedível na obra é o próprio escritor. A maioria das discussões que não se seguem, são um fracasso por discordância de pressupostos. Pressupostos não são passíveis de serem provados (do contrário não seriam pressupostos), e o que está rolando aqui é que o Cleisson parte de que o limite da obra é uma ideia, e o Julio parte de que o limite da obra é o papel. O pior de tudo que gira em torno dos pressupostos, é que eles parecem óbvios pra quem parte deles, e que é difícil fazer uma pessoa mudar o pressuposto dela. Decidir isso não é uma questão puramente lógica, mas uma decisão metodológica. Pra qualquer que fosse a comparação dos personagens dentro de uma obra, de fato, nós poderíamos com certeza dizer que um limita o outro. Mas pelo menos até agora, nós não temos nenhuma ferramenta pra avaliar meta-personagens, e por isso, temos insetos como o SCP-001, The One Above All e os Escritores como transcendentes. Parece óbvio que classificaríamos esses três como inexcedíveis, mas entendam: Isso depende de considerarmos o limite da obra como o papel ou a ideia. Pois se o limite for o papel, eles nem sequer estão dentro da obra para serem classificados. Ainda tem um ponto. Se tomarmos o inexcedível como o maior nível pra uma obra (aqui, eu me refiro, não dentro da ideia, mas na possibilidade propriamente dita), o poder do autor é sempre ele, e é impossível pra qualquer personagem que seja atingir esse nível. Eu sempre achei esse argumento ridículo, admito, mas eu tenho igualmente que admitir que acho isso porque meus pressupostos levam a pensar isso, então o impasse permanece. Outra reflexão que nós podemos levantar aqui, é sobre o que estamos levando como infinito. Só podemos dizer que um personagem é infinito dentro da obra dele se tivermos bem definidos quais são os limites da obra. E a resposta vai mudar dependendo de quais forem esses limites, e nem sempre a obra deixa isso muito claro, assim como as obras tendem a tratar isso de forma diferente. Não há muito que possamos fazer quanto a isso, e sempre adaptamos o sistema de alguma forma a esses casos, pois nenhuma obra é obrigada a trabalhar de forma igual, e apenas tentamos ser lógicos dentro desses quesitos. Só que, se formos rigorosamente lógicos (como eu vou continuar defendendo que sejamos), nós ainda vamos depender de responder aos dois pontos que levantei no meu comentário anterior, pois dependendo de como forem essas respostas, um personagem que numa resposta é inexcedível pode acabar não sendo na outra resposta. Dependendo de como forem as respostas, talvez só os autores, se forem como tais, possam se encaixar nesse nível (o que impossibilitaria qualquer personagem criado de atingir ele). Se não decidirmos isso, não há muito o que fazer; a discussão vai se estender... eternamente. Ou até alguém ficar de saco cheio e ir jogar The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess (sim, estou falando de mim mesmo, e eu quero voltar pro meu joguinho). Eu falei muita coisa pra no final não chegar em conclusão alguma, mas não era esse meu objetivo. O que estou tentando mostrar é que o buraco é mais embaixo, o problema é mais profundo do que o nível de classificação. Eu acho uma ideia muito elegante, filosoficamente falando; mas precisamos definir ela a partir de pressupostos com os quais nós concordamos em trabalhar, e nós simplesmente não temos esses pressupostos definidos.